eternal_martial_sovereignfandomcom-20200213-history
Martial Spirit
Anyone who has awakened a Martial Spirit is a genius, and can glean the favor of the big sects.Those sorts of people have unlimited potential and are dragons among men. They can soar through the Nine Heavens, enter the vast martial world and become true experts.” * There were different ways of fusing with a Martial Spirit: some had to be forced, while others did so willingly which could result in a fusing of their souls. * Most cultivators fused their Martial Spirits forcefully, but Martial Spirits could retaliate, making this process quite difficult. However, wanting a Martial Spirit to willingly fuse was almost a fantasy. * Martial Spirits were generally quite arrogant, and didn’t easily accept fusing with anyone. * In this martial world there are 4 types of power # Martial spirit (only few selected people have it) # Spirit body (most people have it but purity is often very less) # Bloodline ( selected few) # Houtine Martial Spirit (artificially fuse like MC) 10 Great Martial Spirits # 'Six Paths Martial Spirit - '''Whoever has this Martial Spirit can control the Six Paths of Reincarnation, and they would have power to surpass the gods. Even in the ancient times there was no one who could oppose the Six Paths Martial Spirit, so you can imagine how frightening this Martial Spirit was. # '''Mortality Martial Spirit - '''If the possessor of this Martial Spirit can cultivate to their fullest extent, then they can control the Gates of Life and Death themselves. The Gate of Life enables them to not only raise people from the dead, but also to protect their own soul and body from perishing. The other one, the Gate of Death, is capable of wiping out all living souls, and once that power is unleashed, no one can stop it. # '''Dark Martial Spirit - ' # 'Swallowing The Heaven Martial Spirit -' # 'Bloodthirsty Martial Spirit -' # 'Twin Martial Spirit - ' # 'Battle Martial Spirit - '''This Battle Martial Spirit isn’t as simple as a just being a type of Martial Spirit. It’s also a martial path. After they learned the secrets of the Martial Spirit, the inheritor’s power would be constantly strengthened, and once it’s mostly trained, it could even go against the Twin Martial Spirit that is ranked sixth. This Martial Spirit isn’t as simple as just being ranked seventh # '''Sun and Moon Martial Spirit -' # '''Void Martial Spirit - '''This Void Martial Spirit is extremely unique - once fully awakened, it can let the user merge with the void. Not only can they hide in the void, they can also approach the Void Path, and learn all kinds of unsurpassable divine skills. This Martial Spirit is very powerful, and it had incredible potential. If the inheritor has an astounding amount of innate talent, then its ranking might even rise. # '''Life Martial Spirit - '''Legend has it that once this Life Martial Spirit is fully grown, it can revive people from bare bones. Its self-healing capabilities are stronger than the Mortality Martial Spirit’s Gate of Life. The Life Martial Spirit not only contains Heaven and Earth Essence Qi, it can also hold the origins of life, and it can even prevent its inheritor’s body from dying, ultimately granting them immortality. Its linked it the Yao Clan.